A Forgiveness
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Dear Love, I wanna catch you again. Just hear me, forgive me, feel me... -Sequel from A Regretness by Kiyuchire, my second collab fic with Natsu Hiru Chan!


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

(Andai aku sama Natsu yang punya, cerita HxH akan dirombak total setotal-totalnya demi KuroPika!)

**TITLE :**

A FORGIVENESS

**GENRE :**

Romance, pastinya...

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika! Udah jelas 'kan?

**SUMMARY :**

Dear Love, I wanna catch you again. Just hear me, forgive me, feel me...

**WARNING :**

LEMON! OOC! AU! Sequel A Regretness by Kiyuchire xD - s/7700252/1/A-Regretness

**SONGS :**

**The Reason** by **Hoobastank**; untuk Kuroro POV dan lagu yang dibawakan Band Alois

**White Horse** by **Taylor Swift**; untuk Kurapika POV dan prolog

**Separuh Aku** by **Noah**; untuk menemaniku di bagian KuroPika berbaikan kembali xD

(Thanks to **October Lynx **for suggesting The Reason and White Horse!)

**A/N :**

Fic collab keduaku dengan **Natsu Hiru Chan** xD (cepet amat?) Tapi menurutku lebih emosional dari yang pertama...

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_You begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

* * *

Suasana di Hunter High School pagi ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, terutama oleh kelas tiga. Mereka berkerumun di depan sebuah papan pengumuman. Hasil ujian kelulusan diumumkan hari ini.

Setiap siswa kini tengah sibuk mencari-cari nama mereka, beserta keterangan lulus-tidak lulusnya. Telunjuk dan mata mereka menelusuri kertas pengumuman itu, mulai dari atas ke bawah, dan setelah menemukan namanya, akan bergerak ke samping, melihat apakah mereka pantas naik ke jenjang perkuliahan, atau harus mengulang setahun lagi—itu pun jika mereka lulus tahun depan. Tapi harusnya kita bersyukur kepada Dewi Fortuna, beserta siswa-siswa di sini, dikarenakan tahun ini mereka semua lulus 100%, dengan nilai di atas rata-rata.

"Wah...hebat! Kau meraih nilai tertinggi!" seru salah seorang siswa pada pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di sampingnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian itu, yang bertahan sebentar saja. Matanya tetap tertuju pada nama yang tepat berada di bawah namanya.

Kurapika.

'Kurapika...' ia mengulang nama itu di dalam hati. 'Kurapika...Kurapika...'

Senyuman miris tak kentara—yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang benar-benar jeli—terukir di wajah tampannya. Haruskah dia memberi selamat pada gadis itu? Gadis yang pernah ia lukai, dan hancurkan...

Lamunan pemuda itu, Kuroro Lucifer, buyar seketika tatkala sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

'Rambut pirang lembut itu...'

Refleks Kuroro berbalik, waktu serasa berhenti ketika gadis yang ia pikirkan barusan—yang sebenarnya selalu ada di benaknya sejak lama—berada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mendongak, seolah melewati sosok Kuroro dan menganggapnya tak ada, menatap papan pengumuman dengan ekspresi datar, seperti biasanya. Bahkan lebih dingin sejak hari 'itu'.

Kurapika menatap namanya, yang ada di barisan kedua, dengan sedikit mengernyit. Kuroro memperoleh nilai tertinggi. Pemuda itu, yang dulu sering menyalin tugas dan pekerjaan rumah Kurapika. Tapi...sekali lagi, itu dulu...setahun yang lalu. Kuroro memang siswa yang pintar, dan kini nilai mereka terpaut tipis...yaitu dalam mata pelajaran Fisika.

Sejenak Kurapika teringat akan tugas kelompoknya yang merupakan tugas kelompok terakhir di mana dia harus sekelompok dengan Kuroro. Keengganannya saat itu karena pasti mereka akan sering berdebat mengingat dalam pelajaran itu Kuroro lebih ahli.

"_Sepulang sekolah, kita ke rumahmu...," ucap Kurapika mengingat rumah mereka hanya berbeda beberapa blok._

Andai dulu Kurapika tak pernah menyarankan hal itu. Dan acara belajar mereka berubah menjadi bencana baginya...

"_Kau kerjakan sebagian dan aku kerjakan sebagian...Setelah tugas ini selesai, anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal...," Kurapika berkata sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih tertunduk dengan penuh penyesalan._

Kuroro tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Beberapa orang siswa yang sempat mengetahui bagaimana dekatnya mereka dulu—walau bukan dalam artian harmonis tentu saja—melirik Kurapika yang masih bersikap seolah tak melihat keberadaan Kuroro di sana.

Kuroro menghela napas...lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya salah seorang temannya, Shalnark. "Nanti akan ada pengumuman di aula, kita—" kalimatnya terhenti karena Kuroro tak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun, apalagi menoleh.

Kuroro kembali teringat akan hari terkutuk itu, saat dia tak mampu lagi menahan cinta yang sesungguhnya ia pendam sejak lama.

Kuroro POV

Di hari yg seharusnya sangat membanggakan ini, aku melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk...

Tak bisa lepas dari ingatanku, ketika aku menemui Kurapika beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu untuk memohon maaf. Kurapika bersikeras tak mau menemuiku. Ibunya merasa aneh, tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan aku menduga Kurapika pun tak memberitahu orangtuanya.

Setelah aku berhasil menemui Kurapika, dia sama sekali tak menampakkan respon yang positif. Kurapika memang tak mencela, memaki, dan menghinaku, tapi tatapan dinginnya itu benar-benar membuat hatiku miris.

_"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."_

Dia bahkan tak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Hal ini memang tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Saat itu aku bahkan tak sadar, telah merebut sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk gadis itu. Diriku terbakar oleh nafsu dan kemarahan.

Karena merasa putus asa, aku, Kuroro Lucifer, berlutut di hadapannya. Berusaha memohon maafnya lagi.

Reaksi Kurapika tetap tak berubah. Malah dia memalingkan wajahnya. Mata birunya tak mau lagi menatapku. Kurapika berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya, tapi di mataku...dia terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu hancur...olehku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya setelah pergi dari rumahku hari itu.

Semuanya mulai bertambah menyakitkan ketika Kurapika mengucapkan beberapa kalimat padaku.

Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika...Sejak kita kanak-kanak dulu...hanya kau. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu.

Lagi-lagi aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, kenapa begitu terlambat menyadari semuanya, ketika secara paksa aku telah merenggut kesucianmu, menghancurkanmu...hingga kini kau membenciku.

_Teriakan Kurapika yang begitu kencang membuatku sadar seketika. Aku lepaskan bagian tubuhku yang telah membuatnya kesakitan dan merenggut kegadisannya, lalu menatapnya...Dia tampak begitu kacau. Dan air mata itu..._

Terlambat.

_Kurapika terlihat begitu terguncang, dan dia langsung menamparku, menyuarakan kemarahannya, ketika aku meminta maaf padanya._

"_K-Kau...Kau bajingan...brengsek...Aku benar-benar membencimu!"_

Aku sampai di halaman sekolah di mana aku memerkir mobil hitamku. Aku segera masuk dan menelungkupkan wajahku di atas kemudi.

Maafkan aku, Kurapika...Jika aku bisa...aku ingin menarik kembali semua rasa sakit itu, dan menghapus air matamu...

End of POV

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya beberapa saat kemudian, lalu meraih sebuah amplop dari dalam sakunya, amplop putih dengan lambang salah satu universitas terkenal di Jerman. Kuroro menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kembali amplop itu ke dalam saku.

Sejak masih SMP dulu, ia berkeinginan untuk sekolah di luar negeri, membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga padanya. Tapi apa arti hal itu sekarang, ketika tubuhnya sudah sampai di sana, sedangkan hatinya masih ada di sini?

Kuroro menghela napas. Ia harus kembali meminta maaf pada Kurapika, apapun jawaban yang diterimanya.

'Aku sudah berubah, Kurapika...dan kau-lah alasannya. Aku harus mengatakannya padamu sebelum aku pergi.'

Kuroro segera menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari lingkungan sekolah.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah sore itu, Kurapika langsung menyampaikan kabar gembira mengenai hasil ujian kelulusan kepada ibunya.

"Oh, benarkah?!" wanita itu terlihat terkejut dan senang lalu segera memeluk putrinya. "Terima kasih Sayang, aku bangga padamu. Kalau begitu, Ibu akan memasak masakan istimewa untuk malam ini dan meminta ayahmu untuk pulang lebih cepat."

"Baiklah Ibu," Kurapika menanggapi sambil tersenyum.

Ketika dia berbalik, senyuman masih nampak di wajah ibunya namun sedikit memudar. Dia teringat akan sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Kuroro, yang sering bersama putrinya sejak mereka kanak-kanak.

'Bagaimana dengan dia ya? Apakah hingga sekarang mereka masih belum bertegur sapa? Ada apa sebenarnya...'

"Kurapika."

"Ya, Bu?" Kurapika menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ada kiriman bunga untukmu, dari...ah...lebih baik kau lihat saja sendiri, Nak."

* * *

Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berdiri bersandar. Matanya langsung tertuju ke sebuah karangan bunga mawar putih yang tersimpan di atas mejanya. Entah kenapa dia sudah bisa menduga siapa pengirimnya.

Kurapika melangkah untuk melihat karangan bunga itu lebih dekat. Karangan bunga yang indah...dengan sebuah kartu tersemat di sana.

'Aku memohon maafmu...atas apa yang telah dilakukan diriku yang berdosa ini.'

Kurapika meremas kartu itu dengan geram, lalu segera membuangnya—beserta bunganya tentu saja—ke tempat sampah. Dia begitu marah...namun rasanya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Kurapika POV

Aku tak mampu menatapnya saat itu. Tak mampu...dan tak ingin. Mendengar suaranya membuatku merasa semakin sakit. Aku tak kuasa mengatakan peristiwa yang terjadi di hari yang terkutuk itu pada siapapun. Aku menanggungnya sendirian.

Kuroro, betapa aku mempercayaimu sebelum saat itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh...naif.

Aku tersentak ketika Kuroro bertekuk lutut di hadapanku sambil mengulangi permohonan maafnya. Oh, benar-benar hal yang sangat tak disangka-sangka bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Lucifer. Tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Hatiku benar-benar tertutup...semua mimpiku tentangnya, yang mulai kubayangkan sejak dulu seolah tak pernah ada.

"_Ini bukan cerita dongeng, Kuroro, bukan cerita di mana seorang putri akan langsung tersenyum dan melupakan segala tragedi ketika sang pangeran datang berlutut padanya," ucap Kurapika dengan suara gemetar._

Dalam hatiku, aku yakin, suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan seseorang yang memperlakukan aku dengan lebih baik.

End of POV

Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Walaupun sulit, dia harus berusaha mengacuhkan pemuda itu dan syukurlah dia berhasil hingga setahun ini.

Kuroro lelaki yang tampan, cerdas, kaya pula. Pasti banyak gadis di luar sana yang menginginkannya. Sejak dulu Kurapika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tidak sedikit gadis-gadis yang tak ragu menawarkan diri mereka sepenuhnya pada Kuroro namun pemuda itu tak pernah menanggapinya.

'Tapi...mungkin saja sekarang...'

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit, ketika membayangkan kemungkinan itu. Dan kenapa Kurapika...seolah merindukannya? Merindukan candanya, merindukan senyum jahilnya yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Kurapika seorang? Dia merindukan saat-saat ketika Kuroro berusaha mencari buku tugas Kurapika, saat gadis itu dengan sengaja menyembunyikannya. Akhirnya Kuroro mengancam Kurapika agar segera memberikan bukunya, atau dia akan menciumnya tanpa ragu. Cara itu selalu berhasil. Wajah Si Gadis langsung memerah karena kesal...dan tersipu tentu saja.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata menetes dari sudut mata sang empunya, mengenang masa-masa indah mereka dahulu.

'Sudah terlalu terlambat Kuroro, bagi dirimu dan kuda putihmu untuk mengatasi semuanya...'

* * *

Kuroro berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tatapannya yang dingin, mengacuhkan tatapan kagum dari banyak siswi yang berada di sana. Bahkan beberapa orang dari mereka sengaja berpura-pura menjatuhkan bukunya di hadapan pemuda itu, atau sedikit menabraknya. Kuroro hanya menghela napas menanggapi hal ini dan terus melangkah.

Ketika Kuroro membuka lokernya, dia disambut pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Ada banyak surat dengan amplop yang kebanyakan berwarna pink. Kuroro segera mengumpulkan semua surat itu dan membuangnya tanpa membuka satu pun dari surat-surat itu.

"Kurapika, ada waktu sebentar?" terdengar suara seseorang.

Mendengar nama gadis itu disebutkan, secara otomatis Kuroro menoleh dan mendapati Killua berdiri di hadapan Kurapika, dengan senyum nakalnya dan tatapan liar mengamati gadis pirang itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki seolah menelanjanginya.

Kuroro langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi dari situ, dan memutuskan menguping pembicaraan mereka sebentar.

"Kau selalu menghindariku...padahal aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu," Killua berkata. "Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya? Ketika aku menciummu begitu saja setahun yang lalu."

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya membicarakan itu," jawab Kurapika malas.

Namun Killua tak menyerah. Dia berusaha mengajak Kurapika ke suatu tempat, dan tanpa diduga Kurapika menerima ajakan itu.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar, aku ambil tasku dulu," kata Killua.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk. Dia berdiri bersandar di pintu lokernya, sesekali melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan loker yang mulai sepi. Setelah yakin tak ada siapapun lagi selain mereka berdua, Kuroro memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Kurapika baru menyadari hal itu ketika Kuroro sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya seperti biasa, berusaha menyelinap pergi namun Kuroro segera menarik lengannya.

"L-Lepas!" pekik Kurapika dengan suara tertahan.

Kuroro semakin mendekat. Kurapika pun mempertahankan posisinya. Dia tak mau bertatapan dengan mata hitam Kuroro yang seolah tak berdasar, ada sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya tak akan mampu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Tak mau kalah, Kuroro mempererat genggamannya, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat kurapika kesakitan.

"Akh!" pekik Kurapika ketika merasakan sakit di lengannya.

Kuroro pun melepaskan genggamannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepala gadis itu, memblokir jalan baginya untuk keluar.

"Kenapa kau mau menerima ajakannya?" tanya Kuroro pelan namun penuh dengan emosi.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Kurapika menanggapi. Dia sedikit merasa tak nyaman karena kedekatan mereka saat ini.

"Kau tahu dia orang seperti apa!"

"Memangnya kau orang seperti apa?! Mungkin dia masih lebih bermoral darimu!"

Kurapika menoleh dan menatap Kuroro tajam, membuat pemuda itu terpaku seketika.

"Kurapika...," ucap Kuroro lirih. Tak bolehkah dia peduli padanya?

"Jangan pernah kau menyebut namaku lagi!"

Keterkejutan Kuroro bertambah ketika Kurapika mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pemuda itu terdorong, punggungnya menghantam loker yang ada di belakangnya.

"Pergi...jangan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih sulit..."

"Aku sudah berubah, Kurapika...dan alasannya adalah-"

"Aku tak peduli! Pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi!"

Kurapika berlari pergi meninggalkan Kuroro yang tercengang. Kesempatannya ternyata sudah benar-benar habis. Dengan kepala tertunduk dia berdiri merapikan pakaiannya, menyembunyikan senyumannya yang terpaksa.

"Keinginanmu...akan segera terkabul," ia bergumam lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Kurapika menatap layar besar di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pekikan, teriakan histeris, dan darah yang menghiasi hampir setiap adegan dalam film itu sama sekali tak mampu menembus indranya. Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang entah kemana, mengabaikan Killua yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya, menyaksikan film dengan serius.

Suasana bioskop itu membuat kesan horror yang dipitarkan terasa begitu kental. Diam-diam Killua melirik Kurapika. Saat hantu utamanya dimunculkan, saat itu pula beberapa gadis yang ada di sana refleks memeluk pasangannya, dan berteriak ketakutan. Sungguh hal yang menyenangkan bagi kaum lelaki. Killua mengharapkan hal yang sama, itulah sebabnya dia memilih film ini untuk mereka tonton. Tapi ternyata dugaan Killua salah. Harapannya untuk dipeluk pun akhirnya sirna. Dia melihat tatapan Kurapika begitu kosong, seolah sedang tak berada di sana.

Killua teringat ketika Kurapika tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari ruang loker tadi, dan dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kuroro ada di sana dengan raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Seperti...terluka, mungkin?

Killua merasa sedikit cemburu. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mencoba...tak ada salahnya, 'kan?

Killua mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan merangkul Kurapika. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketika bibir pemuda itu hampir mengenai pipi Kurapika, Kurapika langsung tersentak kaget. Dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Killua, dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. Gadis itu teringat, saat Kuroro dulu sering mengagetkannya, dengan merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kurapika?" tanya Killua heran.

Kurapika pun berkedip begitu kesadaranya sudah kembali. Dia segera berdiri.

"Maaf...aku harus pergi!" ucapnya sambil bergegas keluar dari ruang bioskop itu.

'Apa yg kupikirkan?! Sesaat tadi...aku merasa...seolah aku hanya menginginkan Kuroro yang melakukan ...'

Kurapika merengkuh tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam toilet yang kosong. Dan menangis di sana.

'Kau...menyiksaku...Kuroro...'

* * *

Kuroro duduk memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih untuk pesta perpisahan nanti. Mereka akan bermain musik, dan Kuroro yang berperan sebagai vokalis sekaligus gitaris di band itu diberi kesempatan untuk memilih lagu.

"Lagu pilihanmu cukup bagus," komentar Phinks padanya. "Kurasa aku menyukainya."

Shalnark dan Feitan pun mengiyakan. Mereka sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan irama lagunya...sebuah lagu romantis yang sederhana tanpa menampakkan kesan cengeng.

Kuroro menatap barisan lirik lagu di tangannya.

'Lagu ini...untukmu, Kurapika...' batinnya.

"Sesuatu yang bagus, memang diciptakan untuk yang bagus pula," ucapnya seraya tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang. Phinks mengangkat sebelah alis matanya—jika memang ia memilikinya—karena merasa bingung, yang lainnya pun sedikit terkejut...Kuroro tersenyum? Kenapa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroro hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. Menyadari suasana yang tak biasa ini, Shalnark pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan melanjutkan studi di mana?" ia bertanya.

Kuroro lalu mengambil sebuah surat dari saku celananya, dan memperlihatkan surat itu pada teman-teman satu bandnya. Itulah jawabannya...

"Jerman?!" semua menatapnya terkejut dan saling bertukar pandang.

"Bukankah untuk tiga peraih nilai tertinggi mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di universitas unggulan? Kenapa malah keluar negeri?" Shalnark bertanya lagi, menampakkan rasa heran yang bercampur rasa iri yang terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Ini pilihanku...aku sudah mendaftar ulang via online kemarin," jawab Kuroro seperlunya.

'Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru...Lagipula di sini...Kurapika...aku selalu teringat padanya...'

"Hebat, semoga kau berhasil!" kata Feitan.

Tiba-tiba Phinks teringat sesuatu lalu berbicara dengan penuh semangat, "Gadis-gadis Eropa itu berbeda! Mereka cantik...anggun dan berani. Kau sangat beruntung! Kau pasti akan kerasan di sana, Kuroro! Boleh juga kalau sesekali kau memperkenalkan aku pada gadis-gadis Jerman itu..."

Shalnark menyikut pemuda itu hingga meringis, sementara Kuroro tidak menanggapinya. Dia segera mengambil gitarnya lalu berdiri di depan mikrofon, bersiap untuk memulai latihan kembali.

'Semoga kau bisa mendengarkan laguku ini, Kurapika...Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, walau bukan aku yang menyebabkan senyuman itu.'

* * *

Hari menuju pesta perpisahan semakin dekat. Di beberapa hari terakhir, seringkali para siswa pulang malam untuk mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Seperti malam ini. Pesta perpisahan akan diadakan di aula Hunter High School yang luas, sehingga masih banyak siswa yang masih berada di sana. Sebagian besar adalah siswa kelas dua, namun siswa kelas tiga pun tak segan untuk membantu. Termasuk Kurapika.

"Hei, apa kau sudah mendengar berita terbaru mengenai Kuroro Lucifer?" celetuk seorang gadis.

Gadis berkuncir di sampingnya segera menoleh. "Kabar baru? Apa itu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Dia akan kuliah di Jerman...hebat ya!"

"Eh?! Apa itu sudah pasti?"

"Kudengar begitu...tadi pagi pun aku mendengar beberapa orang guru tengah membicarakannya."

Kurapika langsung membeku mendengarnya. Dengan setengah sadar dia mengambil palu untuk memperbaiki posisi hiasan yang tengah dipasangnya.

'Kuroro...ke Jerman...?!'

Kurapika terus melamun hingga tak begitu memperhatikan arah palu yang tengah digunakannya.

'Aku...tak bisa melihatnya lagi? Ah...mungkin itu jauh lebih baik...bahkan sangat baik. Kuroro...Aku...aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi...Tak akan pernah...'

DUKK!

Tiba-tiba palu itu mengenai jari Kurapika hingga kukunya berdarah. Dua orang gadis yang berada di dekatnya, yang semula tengah asyik membicarakan Kuroro, memekik ngeri dan membuat yang lain terkejut. Mereka menghampiri gadis pirang itu dengan khawatir.

"Kurapika! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Kurapika hanya diam memegangi jarinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri. Walau sesungguhnya...yang terasa lebih sakit adalah hatinya.

"Cepat, kita ke UKS!"

* * *

Kurapika duduk di dalam ruangan serba putih yang tidak begitu luas itu. dia menatap jarinya yg sudah diperban. Air matanya menetes. Kurapika terkejut sendiri, tapi kemudian air mata itu seolah tak mau berhenti. Rasanya perih...sakit sekali...

"Kurapika?" tanya guru wanita yang baru saja merawat lukanya. "Ada apa? Apakah rasanya begitu sakit?"

Kurapika tidak menjawab, membuat guru itu kebingungan.

'Kuroro...' ia berkata dalam hati, menyebutkan nama cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hunter High School malam itu dipenuhi dengan para siswa yang mengenakan gaun indah dan setelan jas yang bagus. Mereka datang secara berpasangan maupun berkelompok, seperti halnya Kurapika.

Gadis itu datang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Bukan karena tak ada yang mengajaknya...tapi karena dia sedang tidak berkeinginan untuk itu. ini malam istimewa baginya, datang berpasangan hanya akan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam suasana romantisme dan bukan tak mungkin membuat gadis itu kembali teringat akan Kuroro.

Walau sebenarnya...Kurapika tetap akan melihatnya malam ini, karena Band Alois—band yang beranggotakan Kuroro, Shalnark, Phinks dan Feitan—akan tampil di pesta.

* * *

Suasana pesta begitu meriah. Kurapika meletakkan minumannya, lalu mohon diri ke toilet untuk merapikan diri. Dia mengenakan _tube dress _berwarna biru safir dengan panjang selutut yang tampak berkilau...senada dengan warna matanya dan membuat gadis itu tampak semakin cantik.

'Kuroro...aku akan melihatmu...untuk yang terakhir kali...'

Kurapika baru saja kembali ke aula ketika semua bertepuk tangan dan berseru histeris. Sesaat gadis itu kebingungan, namun dia segera mengerti begitu melihat ke atas panggung.

Kuroro berdiri di sana bersama band-nya, terlihat begitu memukau. Pakaian serba hitam dan sedikit aksen merah, lalu rambutnya yang berkilau semakin membuat para gadis di sana terpesona.

Musik mulai dimainkan. Kuroro memetik gitarnya lalu berhenti sejenak, tangannya beralih memegangi mikrofon. Mata hitam pemuda itu seketika tertuju pada Kurapika yang berada di tengah kerumunan. Gadis itu tidak bertepuk tangan, tidak berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi mata birunya menatap Kuroro. Tak ada kemarahan di sana. Hanya sebuah tatapan saja.

"Terima kasih...Tuhan...,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with every day,_

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away,_

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

_That's why I want you to know,_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you..._

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_I never meant to do those things to you,_

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know,_

_A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you..._

Mata Kuroro terus tertuju pada Kurapika...gadis yang ia cintai dan ia hancurkan. Tenggorokan Kurapika serasa tercekat mendengarnya, seolah lagu itu dinyanyikan Kuroro hanya untuknya.

Begitu penampilan Band Alois selesai, Kurapika segera menghambur keluar dari aula. Terbayang kembali kejadian itu...setahun yang lalu, di kamar Kuroro...ketika pemuda itu merenggut kesuciannya.

Tatapan mata Kuroro yang penuh nafsu itu tak akan pernah bisa Kurapika lupakan. Saat Kuroro merusak selaput daranya tanpa sadar...tak mempedulikan rintihan dan tangisannya.

Kurapika terus berlari, dan berlari. Mengabaikan kakinya yang sudah beberapa kali hampir tersandung itu. Tanpa sadar ia sampai di atap sekolah, tempatnya dan Kuroro sering bertemu sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi.

Kurapika maju perlahan, dengan langkah gontai. Ketika sudah sampai di tepi, jemari lentik gadis itu menggenggam pembatas beton dan mendongak menatap langit malam yang cerah. Air matanya keluar lagi, begitu ia mengenang masa lalunya yang indah, bersama lelaki cinta pertamanya itu...

Kurapika tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya ditutup. Dia berbalik, matanya membelalak kaget melihat Kuroro ada di sana. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Rupanya dia langsung mengejar Kurapika begitu turun dari panggung.

"Kurapika..."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara bariton yang datar itu, yang sebenarnya tak pernah bisa ia lupakan, sukses membuat darah Kurapika berdesir lebih deras. Gadis itu diam mematung di tempatnya. Kuroro memberanikan diri untuk maju selangkah, namun Kurapika juga mundur selangkah.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku. Kali ini saja..." ucap Kuroro sambil terus mendekat.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kurapika mengusir pemuda itu seperti biasanya, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sejak dulu aku..."

"DIAM!" bentak Kurapika. "Kau menghancurkan hidupku..."

"Aku tahu—"

"Padahal sebelumnya aku punya banyak mimpi..."

"Eh?"

"Tentangmu...tentang kita..."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika heran, sementara gadis itu mulai menangis.

'Jangan menangis lagi...kumohon...'

Tanpa sadar Kuroro melangkah maju dan menghapus air mata itu. Kali ini, Kurapika tak menghindar lagi.

"Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Persahabatan kita, hatiku..."

Kuroro mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya ini. Namun melihat Kurapika menangis seperti itu membuat hatinya serasa dicekik. Kuroro mengangkat tangannya, merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat. Sungguh, Kuroro sangat merindukan kehadiran Kurapika di sisinya.

Kurapika berusaha berontak, memukuli dada Kuroro dengan keras namun pemuda itu tetap bertahan dan memeluknya semakin erat. Suara isakan Kurapika terbenam di dada bidang Kuroro.

"Apa yg terjadi saat itu...adalah petaka yg menghantui hidupku selama setahun terakhir ini. Jangan menangis lagi...Kurapika, aku rela kau benci sampai mati...walau aku pun merindukan dan menginginkanmu setengah mati."

Kurapika terdiam, menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kuroro dan menatap pemuda itu. Dia pun terlihat terkejut. Ternyata...Kurapika baru menyadari, selama ini di balik luka hatinya, dia merindukan Kuroro. Dan masih tetap mencintainya. Dia tak pernah berhenti mencintainya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya kembali tumpah.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu menyiksaku? Menyiksa batinku!?" tanyanya seraya menunduk.

"Karena rasa cintaku trnyata tak terbendung...begitu melihat Killua mencuri ciuman pertamamu...Dan aku bersalah, merubah rasa cinta itu menjadi ego yang tak termaafkan," jawab Kuroro. "Aku...aku mencintaimu, Kurapika...sejak dulu...sampai sekarang..."

Kurapika langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap Kuroro dengan matanya yang basah.

"A-apa...?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar dan tatapan seolah tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya, dan kembali mendekati gadis itu. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku..." Kurapika berusaha mengatakan isi hatinya. Awalnya terasa begitu sulit, tapi kemudian..."Aku...juga...masih mencintaimu..."

Air mata Kurapika mengalir lebih banyak lagi, merasa lega karena perasaannya telah terungkapkan. Emosi yang selma ini tertahan pun terlampiaskan sudah. Kuroro segera tersadar dari rasa kagetnya yang segera berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Ia tersenyum...mengecup kening Kurapika dan kedua kelopak matanya. Ketika akan melanjutkan ciumannya, Kuroro terlihat ragu. Dia hanya menatap bibir gadis itu. Kuroro tak mau menyakitinya lagi. Namun keraguan itu langsung hilang ketika Kurapika menciumnya lebih dulu.

Mata pemuda itu membelalak. Kurapika menciumnya. Sebuah fakta yang sulit dipercaya. KURAPIKA MENCIUMNYA! Awalnya Kuroro terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian dia akhirnya bisa menguasai diri dari rasa terkejut itu. Kuroro membalas ciuman itu, seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kurapika.

Kuroro melumat bibir gadis yang dicintainya secara perlahan...masih merasa takut, akan membuat Kurapika menderita lagi. Tapi hal yang ia khawatirkan tak terjadi. Kuroro merasakan kerelaan Kurapika, hingga kemudian dia memperdalam ciuman itu...dengan hati-hati menjilati bibir Kurapika hingga gadis itu mendesah dan membuka mulutnya sedikit, mengijinkan Kuroro untuk menikmatinya lebih jauh. Tangan Kurapika mencengkeram bagian depan baju pemuda itu karena sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan.

Lidah mereka saling bermain dalam pagutan masing-masing. Pelukan Kuroro serta cengkraman Kurapika terasa semakin erat. Keduanya saling berciuman, menumpahkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Lama mereka berciuman seperti itu, sampai keduanya saling melepas satu sama lain, mengambil pasokan udara.

"Kuroro..." ucap Kurapika dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hmm..." sahut Kuroro, seraya mencium pelipis gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Apakah... Kau benar-benar akan pergi...? Kenapa...? Apakah...karena aku..? Karena kita?"

Kuroro menempelkan keningnya di kening Kurapika hingga hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

"Awalnya begitu...tapi kini...alasanku adalah karena ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu...yang pantas bagimu, membahagiakanmu...Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha mempersiapkan masa depan...untuk kita..." Kuroro menciumi telinga Kurapika kali ini.

"Ah!" gadis itu mndesah. Dia baru saja akan mendebatnya lagi ketika tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Kuroro mencapai punggungnya dan mulai membuka risleting gaun itu. Kurapika tersentak.

"A-ah...maaf...," ucap Kuroro kaget.

"T-tidak...lagipula...mungkin memang hanya kau yang bisa menghilangkan traumaku..."

Kurapika menunduk dengan pipi merona.

Kuroro mulai menggerakkan tangannya lagi, dan membelai punggung Kurapika ketika risletingnya sudah berhasil dibuka. Kurapika memasukkan tangannya ke tepi kaus hitam Kuroro, merasakan kulit pemuda itu dan otot perutnya yang kekar. Ah...ternyata keduanya pun saling merindukan sentuhan yang intim ini.

Kuroro mencium sudut bibir Kurapika dengan singkat, lalu menurunkan gaun gadis itu hingga sedikit tertahan di pinggangnya. Meski tak terlalu jelas karena pencahayaan yang kurang, Kuroro bisa melihat Kurapika mengenakan bra tanpa tali, yang entah berwarna apa. Lelaki itu pun mencium bahu Kurapika yang terbuka, lalu menuju ke lehernya, dan terus menelusuri kulit Kurapika dengan lembut. Ia tak ingin membuat gadisnya merasa takut. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Kurapika hanya bisa meremas bahu Kuroro erat. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah tak tahan lagi!

Penyesalan kembali menghampiri Kuroro. Kenapa dulu dia bisa sebodoh itu? Jika saja dia bisa sedikit bersabar...melakukannya seperti ini...lebih indah dan pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

Kuroro menunduk menciumi bagian atas payudara Kurapika dan memberi tanda di sana. Lutut Kurapika serasa lemas, untunglah pelukan Kuroro begitu erat hingga gadis itu tak sampai terjatuh. Menyadari hal posisi mereka, Kuroro segera membaringkan Kurapika setelah terlebih dahulu menghamparkan jaketnya.

Kuroro merangkak perlahan di atas Kurapika, menatap lembut gadis itu...bersamaan dengan menyingkirnya awan mendung dari rembulan yang bulat sempurna. Cahayanya memberi penerangan yang lebih di atap sekolah itu, menerangi sosok sepasang kekasih yang tengah melepaskan kerinduan dan hasratnya.

Tangan Kuroro membelai wajah Kurapika, lalu turun ke leher, hingga sampai ke bagian payudara gadis itu. Menyadari ada sentakan terkejut dari Kurapika, Kuroro pun kembali mencium gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara tangannya pelan-pelan menyusup masuk ke dalam bra Kurapika.

"K-Kuroro..." erang Kurapika dengan suara gemetar.

"Tenanglah...aku akan menghapuskan semua kenangan buruk itu," Kuroro berbisik.

Akhirnya bra tanpa tali itu pun terlepas sudah. Kuroro berusaha menahan nafsunya. Dia membelai kedua payudara itu hingga Kurapika terbiasa dengan sentuhannya.

Lama Kuroro menahan sabar, hingga secara mengejutkan tangan Kurapika bergerak sendiri, di atas tangan pemuda itu. Kurapika menggerakkan tangan Kuroro, memberi isyarat padanya agar meremas payudaranya lebih kencang lagi. Kuroro sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan gadis itu, namun akhirnya menuruti permintaannya. Malah remasannya lebih keras, dari apa yang diinstruksikan Kurapika.

"A-aaaahh...!" Kurapika memekik, seraya menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Sepertinya...sudah berhasil ya?" goda Kuroro yang sukses membuat Kurapika merona. Dia membuka bajunya, dan segera melumat payudara itu bergantian bagai kelaparan. Sebelah tangannya memegangi kaki Kurapika, hingga bergerak sendiri melepaskan gaun itu sepenuhnya dan membelai paha mulus Kurapika lalu sampai di daerah vitalnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Nggghhh..." Kurapika mengerang, seraya meremas rambut pemuda itu lebih kencang.

Sementara itu, Kuroro mulai memainkan daerah kewanitaan Kurapika di sana. Jemarinya yang nakal mengelus sekitar selangkangan gadis itu, memberinya rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar yang amat besar.

"Uhhh..." desahan Kurapika kembali terdengar, membuat mata Kuroro kembali tertuju padanya. Gairahnya memuncak melihat wajah cantik itu yang begitu menggoda dan seolah segera meminta perlakuan yang lebih.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kuroro membuka celananya, menampakkan kejantanannya yg sudah membesar dan berdiri gagah dengan ujung yang basah. Kurapika terpesona...seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan dalam, otot tubuh yang kekar dan kejantanannya yang nampak perkasa, hingga dia pun hanya bisa diam saat Kuroro melepaskan celana dalamnya...pertahanan terakhir gadis itu.

Kurapika menelan ludahnya. Ia teringat perasaan takut, dan sakit yang teramat sangat, ketika benda Kuroro 'memasuki'nya untuk yang pertama kali. Tanpa sadar Kurapika menatap kejantanan Kuroro dengan tatapan takut untuk sekarang ini. Namun belaian Kuroro pada rambut pirangnya seolah melunturkan keraguan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah...jangan takut...jangan khawatirkan apapun," ucap Kuroro di antara ciumannya. Perlahan dia melebarkan kedua kaki Kurapika, menatap vaginanya yg basah dan memerah. Tiba-tiba Kuroro merunduk, menjilat dan menghisapnya kasar.

"Aahhh! Kuroro!" jerit Kurapika karena terkejut dan merasa nikmat.

Melihat kesempatan ini, Kuroro mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Kurapika. Baru kepalanya yang masuk...kehangatan bagian intim Si Gadis semakin menaikkan gairahnya.

"Kuroro!" teriakan Kurapika membatalkan Kuroro untuk memasukkan kejantanannya seluruhnya. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kau...takut...?" tanyanya lembut. Andai di sana ada sumber cahaya, Kuroro pasti bisa melihat setetes cairan bening menetes di sudut mata gadis itu.

"Aku..."

"Sssttt..." Kuroro memotong ucapan Kurapika, dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu. "Tenanglah...Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, berbeda dari yang dulu...Akan kugantikan kenangan itu...dengan kenangan yang indah..."

Begitu kalimat itu terucap, Kuroro memasuki tubuh Kurapika lebih dalam. Mata Kurapika membelalak merasakannya. Tak ada lagi darah yang keluar, tapi sudah setahun berlalu...rasanya bagaikan pertama kali.

Kuroro mengatur napasnya, menikmati sensasi vagina Kurapika sambil menunggu agar Kurapika terbiasa.

"Aku...cinta padamu...," Kuroro membisikkannya berkali-kali, membuat gadis itu mulai lebih rileks. Tak lama kmudian,

"Gerakkan...," pinta Kurapika lirih sambil sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kuroro sedikit mengernyit, lalu kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia tak mau membuat Kurapika kesakitan, namun juga tak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi. Maka, ia memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya, ke dalam mulut Kurapika, sementara tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan. Awalnya Kurapika bingung, namun begitu merasakan kulit Kuroro, ia langsung mengulum jari itu dengan nikmat, dan ia bisa menggigitnya saat ia merasa sakit atas perlakuan Kuroro. Kuroro tersenyum, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Rasanya terlalu indah dan terlalu nikmat untuk menjadi nyata. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Desahan napas pasangan kekasih itu seiring dengan gerakan tubuh keduanya yg erotis. Kuroro kembali memanjakan payudara Kurapika yang sempat terlupa dengan menghisap putingnya yang mengeras dan memainkan lidahnya di sana.

Suasana panas itu semakin memuncak ketika penis Kuroro mengenai titik tertentu kenikmatan Kurapika.

"Aahh...! Mmh...t-terus..." pintanya sambil mencengkeram bahu pemuda itu.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Kuroro menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, melumat bibir Kurapika dalam-dalam untuk meredam desahan nikmat yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kuroro pun menggeram penuh gairah. Terasa lubang itu berdenyut...Kurapika mencapai puncak kenikmatan pertamanya. Namun Kuroro terus melanjutkannya hingga hal itu terjadi lagi.

Keringat bercucuran keluar melalui pori-pori keduanya. "Aaahh!" Kurapika mendesah tertahan, saat Kuroro semakin mempercepat ritmenya. Kuroro tersentak, saat merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar melalui lubang kejantanannya. Ia memundurkan bagian tubuhnya itu, dan dengan sekali sentakan keras, jutaan sel sperma Sang Lucifer membanjiri rahim Kurapika. Bahkan ada sedikit yang menetes keluar dari lubang gadisnya saking banyaknya cairan orgasme Kuroro.

Kurapika menahan napas sejenak merasakan kehangatan dari semburan sperma di dalam tubuhnya, sementara Kuroro terdiam sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka dan menatap ekspresi kekasihnya. Lalu ia menciumi bibir, wajah, leher dan dada Kurapika. Perlahan Kuroro mengeluarkan kejantanannya, mengecup bagian intim Kurapika seolah berterimakasih atas kenikmatan yg telah diberikan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kurapika merengkuh tubuh Kuroro, membiarkan lelaki itu jatuh di atasnya. Kuroro lalu berbaring miring, memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku juga..."

Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kuroro, dan mengeluarkan air matanya di sana.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Perkataan itu membuat Kuroro tertegun. Dia tak membiarkan Kurapika menangis lebih lama. Ia segera menghapus air mata itu dan mengecup kelopak mata Kurapika.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sepenuhnya...Aku akan berusaha untukmu..." bisiknya. "Maukah kau sedikit bersabar? Tidakkah menurutmu kita sanggup melakukannya?" Kini Kuroro menggenggam tangan Kurapika di dadanya, tepat di atas jantungnya.

Kurapika menguatkan hatinya. Betapa bodohnya ia, membuang waktu satu tahun dalam hidupnya, yang bisa ia habiskan bersama Kuroro dalam penyesalan dan penderitaan. Padahal belum genap beberapa jam mereka berbaikan, dan mereka harus berpisah lagi...

"Hanya beberapa tahun 'kan?" Kurapika mengukir senyum terpaksa, ia harus tabah, dan sabar.

"Ya...beberapa tahun saja...dan kita akan bertemu setiap kli ada kesempatan. Tapi...jangan harap kau bisa menanggapi lelaki lain seperti si rambut perak itu," kata Kuroro dengan sedikit merengut.

Kurapika tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Kau juga. Katanya gadis-gadis Jerman itu cantik-cantik..." ucapnya begitu mirip dengan perkataan Phinks.

Kuroro mengecup singkat dahi Kurapika, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya."Untukku, tak ada yang bisa melebihi dirimu...dan pastinya...kita harus berusaha menjaga hubungan ini. Mungkin sesekali...lakukanlah sesuatu..."

"Sesuatu?" tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

"Misalnya...mengirimiku foto tubuh ini," jawab Kuroro nakal sambil membelai vagina Kurapika. "Atau ketika berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan _webcam—_"

Kurapika segera memukul lengan Kuroro sblm pemuda itu bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" kesal Kurapika seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Hal itu malah membuat Kuroro makin gemas, dan mencubit kecil hidung mungil Kurapika. Ia akan sangat merindukan wajah cemberut itu.

Tak berapa lama, keduanya sudah berpakaian kembali. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Kuroro memasangkan risleting gaun Kurapika lalu mengecup pundaknya yang terbuka. Mereka tersenyum sambil saling menatap...dan bergandengan tangan.

Kurapika menatap iris onyx itu lembut. Kuroro pun sebaliknya. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Kurapika. Kurapika menatap benda itu dengan alis terangkat. Sebuah kancing. "Itu kancing ketiga, dari seragamku. Hanya untukmu..."

Kurapika tertawa pelan, sesuatu yang tak dilihat Kuroro lagi sejak lama. Gadis itu menggenggam kancing yang diberikan Kuroro dengan erat.

Kuroro membuka pintu di hadapannya. "Tuan Putri, maukah kau menikmati kegembiraan pesta bersamaku?" ia bertanya.

"Tentu," jawab Kurapika. Ia mengecup pipi Kuroro sekilas dan melangkah mendahuluinya, sukses menyebabkan timbulnya rona tipis kemerahan di pipi yang pucat itu.

Kuroro segera mengejar kekasihnya, sambil berjanji dalam hati akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Kurapika menjelang keberangkatannya ke Jerman.

Malam itu, rasa cinta yang berubah menjadi benci, telah diubah kembali menjadi rasa cinta yang bahkan lebih besar dan lebih membahagiakan. Kuroro dan Kurapika tak akan membiarkan cinta itu berubah lagi.

THE END

* * *

A/N :

Review please...^^


End file.
